Crazy aka The Wedding
by Rubix84
Summary: One-Shot piece. Set at an undetermined point in the future. Bit fluffy/bit smutty.


**A/N So I wanted to practice my smut in case I decided to include some in my other fictions, it turned into this...  
So yeah it's basically smut for smuts sake, doesn't really have a title, but as always would love to hear from you.**

* * *

**Crazy (aka The Wedding)**

So there I was sitting at the white linen covered table, feeling a little bit drunk, watching as groups of people twirled and jumped and shimmied their way around the multi-coloured strobe lit dance floor. I was resting my chin on one hand, idly fiddling with a little chocolate mint on the table with the other.

"Umm, there was still some food left at the buffet." I smiled as my boyfriend sat down at the table next to me with a plate piled high with all sorts of treats.

"Where you gonna put all that Bren?" I laughed, this was about his fifth trip up there, not to mention the four course wedding breakfast earlier, but I was in no doubt he would be able to devour it all no problem. I didn't get a response, as his mouth was already full with a mini pork pie. I returned my attention back to the people enjoying themselves on the dance floor, releasing a shallow sigh, plopping my head back down in the palm of my hand. I jumped a little as I felt Brendan's hand sneak under the tablecloth and give my knee a quick squeeze. I turned to flash a smile at him.

"Do ye want another drink Steven?" he asked me indicating his head towards my empty glass.

"Please, can I have a beer?" Brendan nodded, getting up from the table and walking away towards the bar. I could feel the chocolate starting to go a bit squishy in my fingers so I unwrapped it from it's gold foil and popped it in my mouth, enjoying the crunchy mint taste. I sat admiring the moves Cheryl was managing to pull off on the dance floor even though her beautiful ivory wedding dress must be pretty cumbersome, and difficult to walk in, let alone dance. She noticed me watching her and beckoned be over to join them. I shook my head, indicating at Brendan at the bar. Cheryl rolled her eyes at me in understanding.

Brendan returned from the bar with a couple of bottles of beer and sat back down next to me. Nancy walked past out table with a camera. "Get together guys," she asked, indicating for us to get closer together with her hands so she could get us both in frame. I shuffled by chair a little closer to Brendan's then lent my body into his. I felt his arm snake round the back of my chair so as to allow me to get closer. I smiled at Nancy and waited for the flash to go off, blinking afterwards as colours flashed in eyes. Nancy studied the small screen of the digital camera looking at the photo she had just taken. "Aww it's a good one," she informed us, proffering the camera towards me so I could have a look.

I peered down at the small display, having to reactivate the camera when the image of Brendan and me disappeared. A small smile played on my lips as I looked at the picture, me and Brendan both in smart black suit jackets each with a small white flower in the pinhole. I was wearing a blue shirt with a slightly different shade of blue tie. Brendan's deep red shirt was as usual unbuttoned at the collar, his crucifix glinting from the flash of the camera. I was pressed into Brendan's side, his one arm behind me, the other resting on the table in front of us, almost meeting my hand where it also sat on the table. My mouth was wide with a smile that caused my eyes to crinkle a little, Brendan's mouth was closed, but I could see the small upturn at the corners. "Can I get a copy?" I asked Nancy. "Sure," she replied taking the camera back from me.

As Brendan returned to devouring the plate of food in front of him Cheryl walked over to us. She placed a hand on Brendan's shoulder, standing behind him. "Come on, I have to have a dance with my big brother at my wedding," she winked at me with a grin. Brendan muttered something discontentedly under his breath, but pushed his chair back and stood up from the table. Cheryl clapped her hands together in victory, earning herself a dark look from Brendan, but she ignored it like she always did, knowing her brother would never deny her what she wanted, especially on her big day. Brendan strode towards the dance floor; Cheryl grabbed my hand and pulled me up from the table, dragging me along to the dance floor as she went.

"Cheryl! What you doin'?" I giggled.

"C'mon Ste I've seen you throwing puppy dog eyes at the dance floor all night, I want to see you shake that booty of yours," she laughed.

We made it to the edge of the dance floor where Cheryl dropped my hand. I shuffled a little from side to side as Brendan took Cheryl's now free hand and pulled her into the dancing crowd. I felt content for a moment just to watch them go. It was very rare that I got to see Brendan dance, maybe no more than once or twice in the past. His grace and ability always amazed me. He had placed one hand on Cheryl's waist, the other still holding her hand as he span them in gentle circles around the centre of the floor. Every now and again he would apply gentle pressure to her waist leading her into a twirl under his arm. As the song came to it's end he dramatically arched her over into a low dip causing Cheryl to squeal with delight.

I broke into spontaneous applause along with some of the others on the dance floor. As the next song started Mizteee pulled me onto the floor to dance with her, Riley and Nancy. I noticed Brendan placing a small kiss on Cheryl's cheek then walking back over to our table. I lifted my hand in a little wave in his direction as he sat back down, he nodded in reply, and then I allowed myself to be swept along in the merriment going on around me.

A few songs later and a hilarious conga around the room I was definitely beginning to feel that buzz of a really good time being had. I checked over at Brendan a couple of times. He had gone to stand at the bar where he was talking to Darren. The night was drawing to a close and the music switched to a slower speed. Couples began forming on the dance floor, swaying side to side, holding each other close. Nancy dragged Darren away from the bar to dance with her. I walked over to Brendan who was leaning one elbow on the bar. I could see him watching me as approached him.

"Having a good time Steven?" he asked me.

"I'm buzzing!" I laughed, "how happy does Cheryl look?" I watched with a degree of envy as her groom swept her off her feet on the dance floor.

"Hmmmm," Brendan replied low in his throat. I chuckled low to myself; no man was ever going to be good enough for his little sister. The music moved onto the next song, and as the first strains of the tune filled the room I felt a small shiver course through my body. It was a song that I had always associated with Brendan. I couldn't help but sing lowly along to the lyrics.

#More than words to show you feel that your love for me is real#

As the song came to an end I could feel the tiny pin-pricks of emotion stabbing at my insides, a combination of seeing Cheryl so happy on her big day, the excessive amount I had drunk, and the man standing next to me. I felt Brendan take hold of my hand and then he whispered into my ear, "shall we get out of here?" I nodded following him out of the room through the double doors at the end into the hotel foyer.

He kept hold of my hand as we walked up the large imposing staircase to the floor above, only releasing it when we reached our room and he had to fiddle in his pocket for the card to swipe to get the door open. He walked into the room ahead of me, then turned and locked the door behind us. I walked over a sat down on the edge of the bed, loosening my tie a little and undoing my top button so I didn't feel so constricted anymore. Brendan has headed over to the mini bar in the corner, "nightcap?" he asked me. I had probably already had enough to drink, but nodded anyway. Brendan set down a couple of tumblers on the table filling them with a slug of whiskey each. He picked up a glass in each hand, walking over to stand in front of me, handing me a glass. He clinked his own glass against mine, "slainte." "Slainte," I echoed.

The sharp heat of the whiskey worked its way down my throat warming my insides as it went. I watched Brendan above me taking a large sip of his drink, noticing how his Adams Apple bobbed up and down with each swallow. I finished my drink off, bending down to put the glass on the soft carpet at the foot of the bed where I sat. Then I lent back, propping myself up, watching lazily as Brendan shrugged off his jacket and carefully hung it on the back of a chair. As he disappeared into the bathroom I allowed myself to lay back fully sinking into the soft quilt, the very tips of my toes still touching the floor, closing my eyes I allowed myself to enjoy the sensation of the whiskey relaxing me.

I propped myself back up on my elbows as I heard the bathroom door creak back open, watching Brendan as he re-entered the room. He had removed his trousers and his shirt was now fully unbuttoned. I worried by bottom lip with my teeth as I watched him approach me on the bed feeling my heart rate pick up a little as the blood seemed to flow a little quicker through my veins. He climbed onto the bed so that his legs were astride me, holding himself above me on straight arms. I dared to reach a hand upwards running it through his dark chest hair, and then tilted my head up and back slightly, parting my lips as an invitation for him.

Brendan was quick to answer my silent request, lowering his head down to mine, placing a soft kiss against my open mouth. He pulled back slightly, allowing me to lick and moisten my lips, knowing that action drove Brendan wild. He lowered his head again, this time darting his tongue out to encourage my lips to part again. He pressed his lips against mine again, this time with more pressure, more forcefully, demanding I allow his tongue entry to my mouth. I complied fully with everything he asked for, meeting his tongue with mine, savouring its quick flicks against the roof of my mouth. I could already feel the blood pumping hard around my body starting to feel like it was turning into a white heat coursing through my veins, all heading to pool in one area.

I whimpered as Brendan grazed his teeth against my lips, lightly nipping at them. I was aware of Brendan moving so he could lie to one side of me on the bed. He took both of my wrists in one strong hand and placing them onto the bed, holding them in place above my head. His other hand was placed underneath me in the small of back, lifting my body slightly from the bed, so I was rolled a little onto my side facing him. His mouth was still pulling and sucking at mine, extracting more and more muffled noise from me. One of his legs rested between mine, creating a heady pressure at my groin, I knew he would be able to feel how hard I now was against it.

Brendan released my hands and with one swift movement rolled me on top of him, and moved us further up the bed so he was lying on it fully, without his legs hanging over the end.

I took control of the kiss, rubbing my lips across his, enjoying the soft scratch of his moustache against my skin, darting my tongue teasingly in and out of his mouth. His hands holding me firmly on my hips, pushing and grinding me down, so as that I could feel his growing hard-on below me. I began to start a slow rutting motion as his hands released me, working first to shed me of my jacket and then tie. His nimble fingers ran down my shirt buttons, undoing them as they went, and then shrugging my shirt off my shoulders, discarding it onto the floor. He sat up, so he could begin licking at the sweet point on my neck, the one that always caused me to elicit a low moan from the back of my throat. I could feel Brendan's cock twitch in response to the sound as it strained for freedom from its material cage. I ground myself back into Brendan's lap again enjoying the friction this provided.

Brendan lay back down beneath me; I followed balancing all my body weight on top of him so we were connected from the chest all the way down. I placed small kisses along Brendan's exposed collarbone; my hands again encased by his at our sides. I shuffled down his body keeping close, feeling his body hair soft against me, trailing kisses further and further down his body. Underneath me I could feel Brendan starting to rock up and down as he started to come undone, as I teased closer and closer with my lips to the waistband of his boxer shorts. I bit at the elastic material, looking up at Brendan who was watching me with lust blown eyes. He raised his hips up fractionally, allowing me to tug and pull his boxers down past his knees, and over his feet with just my teeth.

I sat up for a moment admiring the man below me, now naked except for the open shirt he still had on. His body was perfect; muscular, strong, masculine. I would never be tired of exploring it, testing it, finding out what made Brendan let out a low guttural growl which was like sex personified. I looked at his long thick cock bouncing to attention against his stomach, biting my lip again at the sight of it. I hadn't realised I had paused, frozen for a second by the sight of him until I heard Brendan murmur "Steven?" in a husky tone.

He lifted himself into a sitting position, tracing my bottom lip with his thumb gently, "ye okay?" he asked me. I smiled and nodded in reply. I was better than okay. Brendan pressed his lips to mine and I melted into the fire and passion of the kiss. He laid me down, undoing my belt buckle and trousers button before removing them along with my boxers. I watched as he enclosed his hand tightly around my penis, I immediately felt the urge to buck up into his hand. He began to slowly move his hand up and down firmly, twisting it as he reached the tip, gradually causing me to come apart at the seams until I was begging him for release. The waves of pleasure kept trying to crash over me, but Brendan dropped me from his hand, denying me the sweet release my body was crying out for now. "Bren," I whimpered pleadingly, feeling like I was about to self-combust at any moment from the need to let go.

Brendan positioned himself between my legs again, placing soothing kisses on my lips, encouraging me to part my lips again. He placed his fore and middle fingers in my mouth, which I readily coated with my saliva. I threw my legs over his shoulders allowing him complete access. His mouth found mine, as his finger found my hole, his tongue mirroring the actions of the ministrations his fingers were making inside me. Plunging, stretching, searching. And there it was. I cried out as his fingers found that spot inside me. Again and again he hit it driving me wild beneath him. I could see the smile in his eyes as he kept me pressed firmly to the bed with his other hand on my abdomen.

"Ye ready Steven?" he asked me. "Uh huh" was the only response I could muster. He shrugged out of the restrictive shirt he was still wearing, leaning over me to the bedside table, grapping his wallet which lay there removing a condom from an inside compartment. He tore at the foil wrapper with his teeth, depositing it and steadily rolling the condom on. His weight against the back of my legs, where they still hung on his shoulders, as he leant forward almost caused me to double over in half. The tip of his penis teased and knocked against me as he lined himself up.

Then I felt the firm thick shaft begin to slide inside of me. A burning fire of pain followed it, ripping through my body. A shallow gasp escaped from me, and Brendan paused, caressing my face with his hand. "Okay?" he asked me. I nodded, shuffling my position slightly underneath him. Brendan continued pushing forwards until he was finally completely sheathed within me. He waited. Waited for me to give the sign I was ready. I could sense his arms shaking with the desire that coursed through his as he held himself up above me. His eyes watching me were oceans of dark blazing blue. His face was flushed, his lips swollen and deep red. I subconsciously touched mine wondering what they looked like.

"Okay," I gave him the permission to begin moving, feeling adjusted to his presence now. He slowly pulled back then pushed back in a few times. The fires of pain changed into a new agony, as need, want, desire, pleasure, took over my body. The feeling of having Brendan inside me is all consuming, and indescribable. He began to plunge, harder, deeper, faster, driving both of us to the edge. My head lolled back from the onslaught; I battled to keep my eyes open. "Look at me Steven," Brendan commanded. He lowered his body to mine so that his movements gave my cock the friction it was aching for.

The edge was pulling me closer and closer until finally I was free-falling spiralling down down, taking Brendan with me. We lay there for a moment savouring the comedown. Brendan stuck his hand out blindly to one side searching for a tissue to clean up the sticky mess between us. He rolled off me and I momentarily felt the coldness of loss, until he pulled me close, wrapping me tightly in his arms.

"Steven," he hummed into my ear, "do you know what you do to me?" I smiled, yes, yes I did, I drove him crazy as he did me.

* * *

**The song is 'More than Words' by Extreme, which I do not own, just as I still don't own Stendan *le sigh***


End file.
